World Warp
by J.T. TaylorKira McGrath
Summary: A Pokemon and Digimon cross-over.
1. Default Chapter

1 Preface  
  
In the world of Pokémon, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Kira, and Kevin are headed for Blackthorn City. There, Ash will challenge the gym leader, Clair, in hopes of earning his eighth and final Johto League badge, the Rising Badge.  
  
Kira is Ash's long-lost 18-year-old sister. They met in a small town called Lilly Valley, which is about halfway between Ecruteak City and Olivine City. Kevin had been traveling with Kira, so when Ash and company were ready to continue on their journey, Kira and Kevin had joined up with them.  
  
They've all had many adventures together. Eventually, one of these adventures caused Tracey to join back up with the gang, now up to six members-nine if you count the two Pikachu and Togepi. They are all very happy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the world of Digimon, it's been six months since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. There were reporters all over the Digidestined for the first month or two, so all the Digimon were kept in the Digital World, where they would be safe. Gennai and his friends had worked furiously to keep people without a Digivice out of the Digital World. So far, they have succeeded.  
  
Now there is an occasional reporter or an experienced hacker, but none of them have succeeded in getting information, and none of the Digidestined have breathed a word about their adventures. Not one in Japan, America, Mexico, Russia, China, or anywhere else.  
  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined have been visiting their Digimon partners as often as possible. The part of the Digiworld closest to the real world is still mostly wasteland, but the rest of the Digiworld is back to normal.  
  
The Digidestined have found their crests again. Gennai said that when the Digiworld had healed, the crests and tags had been reformed. Now everyone has a tag and crest, including Davis, Cody, and Yolie, who have double-sided crests. The Digimon still have the digivolving power that Genni gave them, which, combined with the crests, gives them a little power boost, and the capability to digivolve to any level they have reached in the past. Every human and Digimon is content.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The two worlds are at peace. Each is running smoothly, unaware that the other exists, each group having their own little adventures from time to time.  
  
But something is about to happen. An adventure so thrilling, so shocking, so suspenseful, so unpredictable, so unimaginable, that it will be the greatest adventure that any of them, trainer or Digidestined, Pokémon or Digimon, has ever had.  
  
And it all begins, in both worlds, with just a simple little telephone call. A call that will eventually change everyone's lives…forever. 


	2. And So It Begins... (Chapter One)

Chapter One  
  
And So It Begins….  
  
"Hello Nurse Joy," Kira said.  
  
"Hello Kira. It's nice to see you again," she replied. "Would you like me to do a checkup on your Pokémon?"  
  
"Yes please. Thank you," Kira said as she gave her the five PokéBalls that hung at her belt.  
  
"Here are mine," Ash said, handing Nurse Joy five PokéBalls also. Ash's Pikachu and Kira's Pikachu, Pinka, hopped up on the counter.  
  
"Don't forget our Pikachu," Kira giggled.  
  
"I won't," said Nurse Joy. "Now, are there any more Pokémon?"  
  
"A lot," Ash answered. "We have four more people traveling with us. They'll be here in a sec."  
  
"Hey guys!" Misty said as she, Brock, Tracey, and Kevin walked through the doors.  
  
"Did you get everything we needed?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yup. We're all set," Kevin replied.  
  
"It's good to see that you're all prepared," Nurse Joy said. "Now, I hear that you all have Pokémon for me to examine?"  
  
"Here are my Pokémon Nurse Joy!" Brock said as he rushed up to her.  
  
"Um, okay…." Nurse Joy was surprised and unsure of what to do.  
  
"And maybe, after you're done with the Pokémon, you can examine me?"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked with amounting concern.  
  
"Your loveliness makes my temperature rise, and your smile makes my heart skip a beat!"  
  
"Uhhh…."  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Brock cried suddenly as Misty pulled him away by his ear.  
  
"The only thing you need examined is your head," Misty said flatly.  
  
"That's Brock," Tracey explained sheepishly. "He's a little crazy."  
  
"I see…." Nurse Joy looked a little confused, but then shook it off. "So, do any of you have Pokémon that need checkups?"  
  
"Sure do," Kevin replied. "Here's all of my Pokémon."  
  
"And here are mine," Tracey said as he gave Nurse Joy his three PokéBalls.  
  
"And these are mine," Misty said as she walked up to Nurse Joy and put her four PokéBalls in Nurse Joy's already-full hands.  
  
"Wow! It looks like I'm going to be very busy!" Nurse Joy said cheerfully. Then she walked off into the exam room, with Pinka, Pikachu, and Togepi following close behind.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Nurse Joy popped her head back out. "A call came in for you, Kira."  
  
"Really? From whom?"  
  
"Strange sounding man," Nurse Joy mused. "There wasn't any visual contact either. He didn't leave a phone number. He said you already knew it."  
  
Kira raised her eyebrows. "What was his name?"  
  
Nurse Joy shrugged. "He just called himself Mr. M."  
  
Instantly, Kira was snorting with laughter. A few seconds later, Kevin, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey joined in.  
  
"I assume you know him?"  
  
Kira gasped for air. "Yes, yes, we know him. He's a very good friend. Don't worry." Then she started laughing again. Nurse Joy just shrugged her shoulders and went into the exam room, closing the door behind her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later, everyone had calmed down, and Kira was calling "Mr. M" from one of the phones in the Pokémon Center.  
  
After four rings, a mechanical feminine voice said, "Please state your full name."  
  
"Kira Ketchum," Kira replied into the receiver.  
  
"Access denied. Please begin again."  
  
"That idiot," Kira grumbled. "He did this just to spite me." Into the receiver, she said, "Kiratashi Ketchum."  
  
"Access approved. Paging correspondent. One moment please."  
  
"When he gets on that phone, I am going to give him a piece of my mind," Kira fumed. "A big one."  
  
"Correspondent ready to receive call. Please type in visual access code."  
  
Kira grumbled again, and reluctantly punched the numbers 150151.  
  
"Visual access code approved. New Island welcomes your call. Proceed with conversation."  
  
"MEWTWO, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kira screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, take it easy." Mewtwo's face popped up on the visual screen. "It was just a joke."  
  
"Well, it wasn't funny!" Kira snapped. "You know that I utterly despise my full name! Next time I call, I'd better not have to do that!"  
  
"Well, you can change it when you come to New Island tomorrow."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Everyone's coming to New Island tomorrow. You're providing the transportation."  
  
Kira smacked her head. "I completely forgot! But you know, you could have just called me on my Pokegear."  
  
"You didn't answer, and you've been forgetting to check your voicemail lately."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kira sighed. "It's just that I've been very busy lately. Between helping Ash with his training, dates with Kevin, and all that PokeProtector business…."  
  
"Wait, did you just say dates with Kevin?"  
  
"Never mind that!" Kira snapped. "Anyway, we'll be there!"  
  
"Alright! That's all you needed to say!" Mewtwo shook his head. "Well, I have to go. It's about time for Mew's report on the island. Goodbye…Kiratashi."  
  
"Goodbye…Mr. M." Kira slammed down the receiver.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sora! Telephone!" Mrs. Takenouchi called.  
  
Sora caught the soccer ball that she had been bouncing on her foot and picked up the phone in her room.  
  
"Okay, Mom, you can hang up now." She heard a click, then said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sora!" said the person on the other end.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mimi!" Sora answered cheerfully. "Do you have the address of the hotel you and your family are staying at?"  
  
"Yup, I sure do!" Mimi proceeded to tell Sora the name and address of the hotel that her family would be staying in while they were visiting Japan. She also gave Sora three room numbers.  
  
"Wait. Why did your family rent three rooms? Did your mom and dad have a fight or something?"  
  
"No silly. There's been a minor change in plans. I'm bringing some friends with me."  
  
"Oh." Sora was a little disappointed. She had hoped that when Mimi came, all the Japanese Digidestined could have a sleepover in the Digital World. But if Mimi brought friends…. "So, how many friends are you bringing?"  
  
"Just two. They're twin brother and sister. They wanted to visit Japan and meet all of you guys."  
  
Sora sighed. "But Mimi, we were planning that sleepover in the Digiworld."  
  
"Well, I'll tell them to pack some extra things then."  
  
"What? Mimi, are you crazy?"  
  
"Didn't I already tell you? They're both Digidestined!"  
  
"Ohhh! I see! Sure then, that will be great! What are their names?"  
  
"The boy is Kevin, and he has an orange D-3. The girl is Kira, and she has a white D-3. Her Digimon is Artamon."  
  
"Wait. Doesn't Kevin have a Digimon?"  
  
"No," Mimi said sadly. "Just a digivice."  
  
"Oh. Well, how old are they?"  
  
"The same age as Kari, T.K., and Davis."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Thirteen."  
  
"Right, right. Thirteen. Well, I have to go. See you in a couple of hours! Goodbye, Sora!"  
  
"Goodbye, Mimi!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"We're here!" Kira shouted as she opened the door to let Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Kevin, and herself in. Kira had just used her psychic powers to teleport them all from Snowshoe Valley to New Island.  
  
"Yo! Celebi, Dragonite, are you guys here?" Kevin called.  
  
"They must be outside," Brock said.  
  
"Thank you, Master of the Obvious," Misty said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, they could be in Knowledge Tower," Kira mused.  
  
"Huh? Where's Knowledge Tower?" Tracey asked.  
  
"I never told you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it's very simple. Knowledge Tower is just the name of the place where Brain is."  
  
"Oh, you mean that observatory thing on top of New Mountain, where you keep your super computer."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Since when do computers have names?" Misty asked.  
  
"Since Kira named it," Kevin replied.  
  
"Remember, it's a special computer," Kira said. "Super smart, with a mind of its own. I can get any kind of information I want without lifting a finger."  
  
"Sounds like you're kind of lazy," Brock said.  
  
Kira laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, but Brain doesn't mind."  
  
"I still think it's crazy to name computers," Misty said.  
  
"Not when the computer has a personality," said a voice from behind. Everyone turned around.  
  
"Mewtwo!" Kira cried happily as she threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"Yesterday you said you were going to kill me. Now you're hugging me to death. Is this some kind of a plan?"  
  
"No, you goof. And just be glad I'm not kissing you to death."  
  
"Yuck." Mewtwo squinched up his face.  
  
"I'm just happy to see you," Kira said as she let go.  
  
"Right. I can tell." Mewtwo rubbed his neck. "You always were a huggy person."  
  
"Is there even such a word?" Brock asked.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough. Let's just get Mew, Dragonite, and Celebi, and go up to Knowledge Tower. I wanna see what's been happening while we've been away."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello Brain! We're back for a visit!"  
  
"Hello," said Brain in the mechanical feminine voice that had answered Kira's call to New Island.  
  
"So, anything happen while we were away?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Just the usual."  
  
"Well, I guess that's good," Kira said.  
  
"Hey, Kira, can we go out on the observatory deck?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey, Kevin, Dragonite, Celebi, Mewtwo, Mew, and Pinka went out onto the observatory deck. They could see all of New Island from there.  
  
"So, Brain, what's happenin' in the world today?" Kira asked as she sat down in the black leather computer chair.  
  
"Nothing mu…wait a second."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've just picked up a strange reading."  
  
"Display world map." A world map appeared on the screen. A red dot was flashing over one area.  
  
"Display Kanto map." The Kanto region was highlighted and enlarged, and the geographical details of the region appeared. The red dot was on top of a cave near Cerulean City.  
  
"The Underground Dungeon," Kira mused. She spun around to face the door leading to the observatory deck.  
  
"Hey! Everyone in here, pronto!"  
  
Everyone came back inside. Pinka ran over to Kira and perched on her lap.  
  
"What's wrong Kira?" Ash asked.  
  
"Just take a look." Kira spun back around. "Display contents on big screen."  
  
A screen, the size of one in a movie theater, on the wall above the computer, lit up and displayed the same things that were on the small computer screen that Kira was looking at. Everyone backed up to see the large screen better.  
  
"See that blinking red dot? That's the Underground Dungeon."  
  
"Under what?" Everyone was confused.  
  
"The Underground Dungeon isn't too far from Cerulean City. It's filled with very strong and rare Pokémon."  
  
"And they're all evolved," Mewtwo added. "Every single one."  
  
"So, what's wrong with it?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Something odd is going on." Kira stared at the small screen with a confused look on her face. "Something out of the ordinary."  
  
Mewtwo studied the big screen, then looked at Kira. "Is there a way to see inside the cave?"  
  
"You bet. I've got Psy-cameras in every place imaginable."  
  
"What's a Psy-camera?" asked Misty.  
  
"It's a special camera that Mewtwo, Mew, Kevin, and I invented," Kira explained. "It has a little twist of psychic power, so it looks like a small floating ball, but it's always invisible, it can go through walls, and we control them with Brain. You can see and hear anything in the vicinity."  
  
"Cool," said Ash.  
  
"Brain, link up with the Psy-camera nearest the disturbance."  
  
"You got it." In a few seconds, there was a connection, and the inside of the Underground Dungeon appeared on the screen.  
  
"Have the Psy-camera get as close as possible to whatever's going on."  
  
The Psy-camera started off, phasing through many walls until it reached the site of the disturbance.  
  
"Whoa." Everyone stared in amazement. There was a glowing hole in one of the walls. The hole was shaped like a door. The Psy-camera transmitted no noise.  
  
"What…what is that thing?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I…I don't know." Misty was stunned.  
  
"Is it some kind of Pokémon attack?" Ash asked.  
  
"If it is, it's not like any attack I've ever seen," Tracey answered. "What about you, Kira?"  
  
"Nope. I've never seen anything like it," she answered.  
  
Suddenly, a sword shot from the door. A fraction of a second later, there was nothing but static and a blank screen.  
  
Kira turned around slowly and faced the group. "I don't know what the heck that was, but whatever it was, it didn't want us to see it."  
  
"Hold on. I thought you said Psy-cameras were invisible?" Misty questioned.  
  
"They are," answered Mewtwo.  
  
"Everything was in order," Kira mused. "When a Psy-camera is linked to Brain, it is automatically scanned for any malfunctions. Nothing showed up. That Psy-camera was working fine."  
  
Everyone looked at someone else, a questioning look on his or her face.  
  
"So, what was it?" Ash asked. Kira spun back around to face the computer screen.  
  
"I have a feeling that we're gonna find out. Soon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mimi, her family, Kira, and Kevin arrived in Japan two hours later. After unpacking her three suitcases in the hotel, Mimi repacked many things into one suitcase for the sleepover in the Digiworld. Kira always wanted to be prepared, so she packed almost as many things as Mimi. She snuck a few more things of Kevin's into his suitcase. She couldn't stand to see her brother unprepared. The Digidestined had decided that they wanted to do the sleepover right away. So after they were done packing, Mimi, Kira, and Kevin said goodbye to Mimi's parents and took a cab to Izzy's house, where the Digidestined had agreed to meet.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Mimi greeted them as she stepped into Izzy's room.  
  
"Hi, Mimi!" was the unanimous reply.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kira and Kevin. They're American Digidestined. And Artamon is an American Digimon." Kira and Kevin stepped into the room. Artamon was perched on Kira's shoulder.  
  
Kira was wearing an American Flag bandana over her chestnut brown hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark brown, and there was a heart-shaped locket around her neck. She wore a white tank top that was cut off above her stomach, and there was a red sleeveless vest over it. Blue jean flares, white socks, and white Nike sneakers completed her outfit.  
  
Kevin's dark brown hair was kind of like Tai's, only not as big. It went up more than out, but it wasn't that tall, and he had goggles that were similar to Davis's around his head. His shirt was black with a large, pale yellow cross in the middle. The cross had triangles sticking out of the each of the four joints in the middle, but because it was all the same color, it looked cool. Blue jeans, black socks, and black Nike sneakers completed his outfit.  
  
Artamon looked like a lion cub with white angel's wings sticking out of her back.  
  
Everyone just stared at the newcomers for a minute, and then Mimi broke the silence.  
  
"So, are we all ready to go to the Digital world?"  
  
"You bet!" answered Izzy. "Everyone's prepared well, and Ken and I both have our laptops."  
  
"Where are all the Digimon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"They're all waiting in the Digital World," Ken answered.  
  
"Do we have enough food? You know that the Digimon and Davis eat like pigs."  
  
"Hey!" Davis whined.  
  
Yolie ignored him and answered Mimi. "We sure do. Everyone brought some food, but I brought a lot from my parents' shop."  
  
"Sounds great!" Kevin said enthusiastically. Kira rolled her eyes. "Please, do not pig out. Do you want to go home a great big blob?" Everyone laughed. Then there were a few minutes of rustling while everyone got all their stuff together.  
  
"Well, we're ready to go." Izzy said.  
  
"Kevin, why don't you do the honors?" Davis asked.  
  
"Sure." Kevin walked up to Izzy's computer and held up his D-3. The Digital Gate appeared on the screen. "Digiport, open!" The red bar turned green, and everyone was sucked into the Digital World. 


	3. Dreams and Memories (Chapter Two)

Chapter Two  
  
Dreams and Memories  
  
"So, where do you guys think we should camp?" Izzy was the first one to think of this.  
  
The Digidestined had been in the Digiworld for about fifteen minutes. In that time, they had greeted their Digimon partners, introduced Kira, Kevin, and Artamon to the Digimon, and tried to talk a little more with Kira, Kevin, and Artamon in order to get to know them better. But before anyone had asked anything, Veemon and Armadillomon had started in, trying to raid Davis's backpack for food.  
  
"I haven't got a clue," Ken said in response to Izzy's question.  
  
"Will someone get these two heavyweights off of me?!" Davis yelled. "They're crushing my spine!"  
  
Artamon got down on the ground and put her eye level with Davis's back, observing how Veemon and Armadillomon were positioned. Then she stood up.  
  
"BARRIER!"  
  
Suddenly, Veemon and Armadillomon appeared to be standing in midair. But they were really standing on an invisible shield, created by Artamon's Barrier attack.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" Veemon cried as Davis crawled out from under the Barrier.  
  
"The shield does," said Artamon. She cocked her head, and the Barrier disappeared. Veemon and Armadillomon fell to the ground at Artamon's feet.  
  
"Next time, think twice before you go on a food crusade," she said, and flew off, again taking her perch on Kira's right shoulder.  
  
"That's one sassy little Digimon," T.K. said.  
  
"Not really." Kira began to scratch Artamon behind the ears with her left hand. "She's usually very obedient, and she's very loyal."  
  
"Well, that's very nice," Izzy said flatly as he looked around. "But we still need to find a place to camp."  
  
"I know the perfect place!" exclaimed Artamon.  
  
"You do?" questioned Izzy.  
  
"Do you mean that place by the lake?" Kira asked, turning her head towards Artamon.  
  
"Yup. That's the spot!"  
  
"Cool," said Kevin, and with that, the Digidestined started off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, exactly how is this gonna work again?" Davis asked, scratching his head.  
  
Kevin sighed. "It's really quite simple. We have four five-man tents. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and their Digimon will sleep in the green tent. Davis, Ken, T.K., Cody, and their Digimon will sleep in the blue tent. Sora, Mimi, Yolie, Kari, and their Digimon will sleep in the purple tent, and Kira, Artamon, and I will sleep in the tan one."  
  
"How come everyone has four people and four Digimon in their tent, but you guys only have two people and one Digimon?" Yolie complained.  
  
Kevin shrugged. "Since we don't know any of you very well, we wouldn't feel comfortable sharing a tent with any of you, and you probably wouldn't feel comfortable either."  
  
"Makes sense," said Matt.  
  
"Now that we have that settled, can we please talk about dinner?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"I'm hungry too," whined Veemon.  
  
"Us too!" said all the Digimon in unison.  
  
Alright, here's the plan," Sora said. "Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Cody will set up the tents. Tai, Joe, Davis, Ken, and Kevin will go find firewood. Us girls will get a fire started with what we have around here. Once we get a good fire going, we'll cook dinner. As for the Digimon, they'll help with the job assigned to their partner. Now let's get started!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I never knew that hot dogs could make such a good main dish," Mimi said as she watched Sora and Kira wash the plastic dishes.  
  
Kira shrugged. "That's what Americans practically live on when they go camping." She raised her left eyebrow in question. "You live in America. I'm surprised you didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah, well, I used to live in Japan, remember?" Mimi said, absent- mindedly staring at the two girls.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot." Kira sighed.  
  
"Why did you make me dry the dishes?!" Kevin whined. "They're only made of plastic! You could just let them air dry!"  
  
"I'm not going to let you slack off and be lazy," Kira scolded. Then she added with a smirk, "Or, at least, anymore than you already do."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
  
After the dishes were done and put away, Kira, Kevin, Sora, and Mimi joined the rest of the Digidestined and Digimon around the campfire. Before Kira sat down, she went into her tent and brought out a laptop. She then sat down, opened it up, and turned it on. She then busied herself with typing.  
  
"So, you have a laptop too," Ken commented.  
  
"Yup," Kira said, still starring at the screen. She then flipped a little box in the top of the screen part. There was now a camera eye facing the Digidestined and Digimon.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tai.  
  
"A built-in video camera. I wanna record this."  
  
"Neat," said Kari.  
  
"I don't look good on camera," Joe complained.  
  
"Come on, Joe," Gomamon coaxed. "It'll be fun."  
  
"How does it work?" asked Cody.  
  
"Just like a regular video camera, only it's on my laptop," Kira answered.  
  
"I've never been on camera before. How should I act, Tai?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Um, well, just pretend the camera isn't there. Act normal."  
  
Matt gave a little snort. "That's the last thing you want to do."  
  
"No one asked for your opinion, Matt!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should sometime!"  
  
"Please! Do you two have to be separated like children?!" Sora scolded. Tai and Matt shut up.  
  
"That made an interesting scene," Kevin said as he watched Kira's laptop.  
  
"And just what does that mean?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"She got that whole thing on the computer video."  
  
"She what?!" Tai was furious.  
  
"It looks like you both followed Tai's advice, Matt," Gabumon said. Tai smirked and Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
Kevin scratched his head. "You know, I'm getting confused with all the names here."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Mimi exclaimed. "No one had a chance to properly introduce themselves because of that incident with Veemon!"  
  
Davis glared at Veemon. "My spine still hurts!"  
  
"Why are you blaming me?" Veemon whined. "It was Armadillomon too!"  
  
"Stop whining like a Baby Digimon!" Artamon snapped.  
  
"You know Veemon," Davis said with a smirk. "If you ever give up on Gatomon, a Digimon like Artamon would be good for you." Davis was trying hard not to laugh. "She'd straighten out your eating problem with one meal." Then he cracked up and started hooting with laughter.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I would?" Artamon was confused.  
  
"Take that back!" Veemon cried, ignoring Artamon and jumping on Davis. They landed behind Tai, who turned around.  
  
"And Davis, if you ever give up on Kari, Kira looks like a fine prize."  
  
"What did you call me?!" Kira looked up, enraged.  
  
"SHUT UP TAI!" Davis yelled as he reached up and smacked Tai's back.  
  
Kira shoved her laptop into Kevin and stood up, fists raised. "Do you want to see what I'm capable of?! Because believe me, you do not want to see what I can do to your face!"  
  
Kevin was looking back and forth from the scene to Kira's laptop. "I wonder if this would be classified as a soap opera or a daytime drama?"  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT THING'S STILL ON?!" Davis cried from his spot on the ground. Then he turned his attention back to fighting off Tai and Veemon.  
  
"You know, this would probably be classified as just plain comedy," Izzy said thoughtfully as he watched Davis trying to punch Tai while trying to push Veemon off, who was still clinging to him.  
  
"Maybe you should turn that camera thingy off," Yolie said.  
  
Kevin laughed. "Are you kidding me? This is better than the funniest comedy show times ten!"  
  
"Sora, shouldn't we do something? You did before." Biyomon was worried.  
  
Sora looked over at the group that was fighting. Tai was stuck between Kira and Davis, who was still being pounded by Veemon. Kira was about to punch Tai's lights out, while Tai tried to avoid Davis's un-aimed punches. Sora turned back to Biyomon. "I don't even want to go near that."  
  
Agumon was looking back and forth from Kira to Tai, a worried expression on his face. "Are you two gonna fight, Tai?"  
  
"Huh? No way! She's a girl!" Then, after a quick glance at Kira, he mumbled, "And she'd totally kick my butt."  
  
"C'mon, Kira, and all the rest of you. That's enough. We've been here two hours, we haven't even been properly introduced, and people are already fighting. Now let's all calm down and have a proper conversation. And, Veemon, would you please get off Davis?" Artamon seemed to be the only one with a clear perspective on things.  
  
"I guess she's not so sassy after all," T.K. whispered to Patamon. Patamon nodded, then whispered back, "I bet Artamon has to sometimes break up fights between Kira and Kevin."  
  
"Probably."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to turn in," Kira sighed.  
  
"I guess so. It's only nine o'clock, but it feels a lot later," Kevin said as he suppressed a yawn.  
  
"Puzzling over that Psy-cam made us all tired," Tracey said as he put the finishing touches on the last drawing of the several he'd done that day.  
  
"I still can't figure out what went wrong." Mewtwo shook his head, pondering the day's events.  
  
"Can we go to bed now?" Ash asked sleepily.  
  
"I don't see what good that'll do," Misty said as she rocked her sleeping Togepi. "This Psy-cam business will keep me up all night."  
  
"Whether we feel like it or not, we have to sleep," Brock said. "Right, Kira?"  
  
"Right," Kira answered as she put Brain into snooze mode. "C'mon, let's all go to bed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"This is great!" Kira said happily to Kevin as she worked on her laptop.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Kevin groaned from his side of the tent. "The constant clicking of those keys has kept me up for the past hour!"  
  
"Mmmmph," mumbled Artamon from under her pillow.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't be much longer," Kira said as she replayed and edited the digital movie.  
  
"That's what you said an hour ago," Kevin grumbled.  
  
Kira ignored him and continued working with the video. All the Digidestined and Digimon had introduced themselves and told a little bit about their hobbies, likes, dislikes, and things like that.  
  
"Matt sure was happy when you brought out your guitar," Kira said, observing the video. "I don't know what made him happier. The fact that we both played the guitar, or the guitar itself."  
  
"Har har," Kevin mumbled as he rolled over and put his pillow over his head. A few minutes later, Kira shut down her laptop, put it in its case in her bag, and snuggled down into her sleeping bag.  
  
"Goodnight, Kevin. Goodnight, Artamon," Kira mumbled, and then she waited, listening for a few minutes, expecting an answer from them both. The only answers she got were snores.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Where am I?" Kira thought as she looked around. There was nothing but white mist, which floated all around.  
  
"Hello?!" Kira cried as she continued to peer through the mist that had enveloped her.  
  
"Pika!" came a call through the mist. Pinka ran up and hopped up onto Kira's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Pinka," Kira said, stroking her Pokémon and looking around at the same time. "So, have you seen anyone else?"  
  
"Pi," Pinka answered, shaking her head.  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I guess we'll have to keep looking." Kira cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted again. "Hello?!"  
  
"Stop shouting. There's no one else here to hear you."  
  
"Huh?" Kira turned around and saw a girl no more than 13 standing behind her. The girl's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Kira, and Kira's jaw dropped when she saw the girl.  
  
"Hey! You look just like me!" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Who looks like who?" A strange creature had flown in from behind and rested on the younger girl's shoulder. Then the creature spoke.  
  
"Hey, you look just like Kira!"  
  
"Well, of course I would! I am Kira!"  
  
"No, I'm Kira!" The younger girl was just as confused as Kira was.  
  
"This has to be a dream," Kira thought. "I'm seeing a younger version of myself!"  
  
"So, let me get this straight," the girl said. "We're both named Kira?!"  
  
"I guess so," Kira said. "This is all very confusing." She then noticed that the creature on the girl's shoulder was different from any Pokémon she'd ever seen. "It must be a unique species that can talk," Kira thought. "So, what's the name of your Pokémon?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"That creature on your shoulder."  
  
"You mean Artamon?"  
  
"I don't know what a Pokémon is," the creature named Artamon retorted. "All I know is that I'm not one."  
  
"Well then, what are you?" Kira was getting more confused by the minute. How could the creature not be a Pokémon?  
  
"I'm a Digimon, which is short for Digital Monsters."  
  
"Is that creature on your shoulder a Pokémon?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes," answered Kira. "This is a Pikachu, but I nicknamed her Pinka."  
  
"Pikachumon?"  
  
"No, just Pikachu."  
  
"Oh." The girl closed her eyes in thought. "All Digimon have "mon" at the end of their names." She thought some more, then asked, "How come Pikachu doesn't talk?"  
  
"She does, only not in English. All Pokémon talk using their names, or pieces of their names, in different combinations and tones of voices. If you spend a lot of time with your Pokémon, you can understand them. The only Pokémon that can talk in English are Mewtwo, Lugia, and a certain Meowth who learned to talk."  
  
"Do all Pokémon have nicknames?"  
  
"No. It's up to a trainer whether or not to nickname their Pokémon. Pinka is the only Pokémon I have who has a nickname."  
  
"Why'd ya nickname your Pikachu "Pinka"?" Artamon asked.  
  
"See the circles on her cheeks?" The younger girl opened her eyes as Kira pointed. "On a normal Pikachu, the circles are red, but hers are pink."  
  
"I see," said Artamon.  
  
"Does "Pokémon" stand for anything?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. Pocket Monsters."  
  
"Why do they call them that?"  
  
"Watch." Kira took Pinka's PokéBall from her belt. She pushed the button on it, and it grew bigger. She then held it in front of Pinka.  
  
"Pinka, return." A beam of red light shot out from the button on PokéBall and engulfed Pinka. Then the PokéBall opened up and Pinka was sucked inside. Kira then pressed the button on the PokéBall again, shrinking it. Then she hooked the PokéBall back on her belt.  
  
"Whoa." Both the girl and Artamon were stunned.  
  
"So, now that you see why Pokémon are "Pocket Monsters", why are Digimon "Digital Monsters"?"  
  
"We don't really know. That's what the Digimon told us that they were called. Izzy thinks that we created the Digital World and the Digimon through all of Earth's use of computers and Internet. The Digimon themselves don't really know."  
  
"Who's Izzy?"  
  
"A Japanese kid that our friend Mimi introduced us to. Mimi is Japanese too, and she used to live in Odaiba with the rest of the Japanese Digidestined. But her family moved to New York City in America about four and a half years ago."  
  
"Odaiba? New York City? America? Now I'm even more confused." Kira rubbed her forehead and then let Pinka out of her PokéBall. "Pinka doesn't like to be in a PokéBall," she explained.  
  
"So, how come you're confused by all of the places I mentioned?" the younger girl asked.  
  
"I've never heard of them."  
  
"What?! How can you have not heard of at least America when it's the most powerful country in the world?!"  
  
"There's no such place as America in my world."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, there isn't. We have countries like Kanto and Johto, and then there's the Orange Archipelago, but most people call it the Orange Islands."  
  
"That is really weird," the girl mused.  
  
"Well, what's the Digital World then? You said that you thought that it was created from computers and the Internet."  
  
"The Digital World is probably more like your world. There are lots of weird places, and many strange things happen. Only Digimon live in the Digital World. The only way a human can enter is if they have a Digivice, or if they're part Digimon, like me."  
  
"Part Digimon?"  
  
"My twin brother Kevin and I are the only humans we know of who are part Digimon. We don't know how it happened, though."  
  
"Pika pi pikachu?" Pinka asked.  
  
"What did it say?" asked Artamon.  
  
"Pinka wants to know what a Digivice is," Kira answered, translating what Pinka had said.  
  
"Well, the older Digidestined have a model that looks like this." The younger girl pulled a crumpled sketch out of her jeans' pocket and showed it to Kira and Pinka. Shoving the sketch back into her pocket, she pulled a similar device out of her vest pocket and said, "And this is a D- 3, the newer model."  
  
"If it's the second model, why do you call it a D-3?"  
  
"A man named Gennai told the older Digidestined that there had been Digidestined before them with the original Digivice model. So a D-3 is actually the third model."  
  
"I see."  
  
Suddenly, a faint, orange glow came from what Kira assumed to be the eastern direction.  
  
"Is that a sunrise?" Artamon asked in wonder.  
  
"Pika pika." Pinka was amazed too.  
  
"Since this is all a dream, we're probably gonna wake up now, right?"  
  
"Probably," answered Kira, and then the girl and the Digimon started to fade away. Kira herself felt faint. Then she blacked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What the…?" Kira was speechless as she looked around her. White mist floated and swirled around her as she peered through it, trying to see if anyone else was here with her.  
  
"Hello?! Artamon, Kevin, are you here? Hello?!"  
  
"Hello yourself, and see how you'd like it if you were invisible."  
  
"Huh?" Kira turned around to see Artamon. "Oh, good. It's you. I thought I was alone."  
  
"You may not be, but we are," Artamon said. "I can't hear any sound at all, which means that there's no one else here."  
  
"Well, maybe we should walk around, and look for someone else."  
  
Artamon shrugged. "There's not much else we can do."  
  
Suddenly, there came a shout through the fog. "Hello?!"  
  
"What was that?" Kira asked, turning to her acutely hearing friend.  
  
Artamon flew up above Kira, but could see nothing though the thick mist. "It sounded like someone shouting "Hello"."  
  
"Well, obviously! Let's follow the direction that it came from."  
  
Kira walked for a minute, with Artamon following close behind. Kira then saw a figure standing in the mist. The figure had its back towards Kira, and there was a yellow creature on the person's shoulder. The figure shouted again. "Hello?!"  
  
"Stop shouting. There's no one else here to hear you."  
  
"Huh?" The figure, now identifiable as a young woman, probably a teenager, turned around. Kira's eyes widened in surprise and the woman's jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey! You look just like me!" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Who looks like who?" Artamon had flown in from behind and landed on Kira's shoulder. Artamon inspected the older girl, looking up and down in amazement. "Hey, you look just like Kira!"  
  
"Well, of course I would! I am Kira!" the older girl exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm Kira!" Kira said, looking at Artamon in surprise and confusion.  
  
"This has to be a dream," Kira thought. "I'm seeing an older version of myself!" She observed the teen again. "She wears gloves like Kari's."  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Kira said. "We're both named Kira?!"  
  
"I guess so," the older girl said. "This is all very confusing."  
  
Kira nodded, then observed the creature on the older girl's shoulder. "I wonder if that's a new kind of Digimon?" Kira thought. She was about to ask the girl about the creature, but she spoke first.  
  
"So, what's the name of your Pokémon?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"That creature on your shoulder."  
  
"You mean Artamon?"  
  
"I don't know what a Pokémon is," Artamon retorted. "All I know is that I'm not one."  
  
"Well then, what are you?" the older girl questioned.  
  
"I'm a Digimon, which is short for Digital Monsters."  
  
"Is that creature on your shoulder a Pokémon?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yes," answered the older girl. "This is a Pikachu, but I nicknamed her Pinka."  
  
"Pikachumon?"  
  
"No, just Pikachu."  
  
"Oh." Kira closed her eyes in thought. "All Digimon have "mon" at the end of their names." She thought some more, then asked, "How come Pikachu doesn't talk?"  
  
"She does, only not in English. All Pokémon talk using their names, or pieces of their names, in different combinations and tones of voices. If you spend a lot of time with your Pokémon, you can understand them. The only Pokémon that can talk in English are Mewtwo, Lugia, and a certain Meowth who learned to talk."  
  
"Do all Pokémon have nicknames?"  
  
"No. It's up to a trainer whether or not to nickname their Pokémon. Pinka is the only Pokémon I have who has a nickname."  
  
"Why'd ya nickname your Pikachu "Pinka"?" Artamon asked.  
  
"See the circles on her cheeks?" Kira opened her eyes as the older girl pointed. "On a normal Pikachu, the circles are red, but hers are pink."  
  
"I see," said Artamon.  
  
"Does "Pokémon" stand for anything?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yeah. Pocket Monsters."  
  
"Why do they call them that?"  
  
"Watch." The older girl took a small red and white ball from her belt. She pushed the button on it, and it grew bigger. She then held it in front of Pinka.  
  
"Pinka, return." A beam of red light shot out from the button on the ball and engulfed Pinka. Then the strange ball opened up and Pinka was sucked inside. The girl then pressed the button on the ball again, shrinking it. Then she hooked the ball back on her belt.  
  
"Whoa." Both Kira and Artamon were stunned.  
  
"So, now that you see why Pokémon are "Pocket Monsters", why are Digimon "Digital Monsters"?"  
  
"We don't really know. That's what the Digimon told us that they were called. Izzy thinks that we created the Digital World and the Digimon through all of Earth's use of computers and Internet. The Digimon themselves don't really know."  
  
"Who's Izzy?"  
  
"A Japanese kid that our friend Mimi introduced us to. Mimi is Japanese too, and she used to live in Odaiba with the rest of the Japanese Digidestined. But her family moved to New York City in America about four and a half years ago."  
  
"Odaiba? New York City? America? Now I'm even more confused." The older girl rubbed her forehead and then let Pinka out of the weird ball. "Pinka doesn't like to be in a PokéBall," she explained.  
  
"So, how come you're confused by all of the places I mentioned?" Kira asked.  
  
"I've never heard of them."  
  
"What?! How can you have not heard of at least America when it's the most powerful country in the world?!"  
  
"There's no such place as America in my world."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, there isn't. We have countries like Kanto and Johto, and then there's the Orange Archipelago, but most people call it the Orange Islands."  
  
"That is really weird," Kira mused.  
  
"Well, what's the Digital World then? You said that you thought that it was created from computers and the Internet."  
  
"The Digital World is probably more like your world. There are lots of weird places, and many strange things happen. Only Digimon live in the Digital World. The only way a human can enter is if they have a Digivice, or if they're part Digimon, like me."  
  
"Part Digimon?"  
  
"My twin brother Kevin and I are the only humans we know of who are part Digimon. We don't know how it happened, though."  
  
"Pika pi pikachu?" Pinka asked.  
  
"What did it say?" asked Artamon.  
  
"Pinka wants to know what a Digivice is," the older girl answered, translating what Pinka had said.  
  
"Well, the older Digidestined have a model that looks like this." Kira pulled a crumpled sketch out of her jeans' pocket and showed it to the older girl and her Pokémon. Shoving the sketch back into her pocket, she pulled a similar device out of her vest pocket and said, "And this is a D- 3, the newer model."  
  
"If it's the second model, why do you call it a D-3?"  
  
"A man named Gennai told the older Digidestined that there had been Digidestined before them with the original Digivice model. So a D-3 is actually the third model."  
  
"I see."  
  
Suddenly, a faint, orange glow came from, according to Kira's watch- compass, the eastern direction.  
  
"Is that a sunrise?" Artamon asked in wonder.  
  
"Pika pika." Pinka was amazed too.  
  
"Since this is all a dream, we're probably gonna wake up now, right?"  
  
"Probably," answered the older girl.  
  
Kira looked at Artamon and saw her fading away. Then she looked at her hands and saw they were ghostly. She started to feel faint and dizzy. Then she blacked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Huh?" Kira sat up, rubbing her eyes and wondering what was going on. She looked around and remembered that she was in her bedroom, where she should be.  
  
"What a strange dream," she thought. Kira looked over at Pinka, who was sleeping stomach-up on the pillow that was on the other half of Kira's king-sized bed. Kira stretched and then got out of bed. This movement woke Pinka.  
  
"Pika pikachu?" she said sleepily, blinking her eyes and rolling over on her stomach.  
  
"Nothing happened," Kira said in response to Pinka's question, which had been "What happened?"  
  
"Pi," she said, then said, "Pi pika pi pika pikachu pika pikachu." Kira quickly translated this in her head. In English, Pinka had said, "I had a weird dream last night."  
  
"Yeah, so did I," Kira said, giving Pinka a strange look. "Did you dream about a younger girl who looked like me and had a strange creature called a Digimon?"  
  
"Pika!" Pinka said, instantly awake and bolting upright. What Pinka had said was "Yeah!"  
  
"Whoa," Kira said, her face showing puzzlement. The she asked, "Do you think our dreams have anything to do with that weird door and the Psy- cam thing yesterday?"  
  
"Pikachu!" Pinka answered, saying "Probably!"  
  
"This is getting freaky," Kira said, shaking her head. She looked at her laptop that was on her desk. "We'd better go up to Knowledge Tower and keep an eye on the Underground Dungeon today."  
  
"Pika, pi pika." "Yeah, we should."  
  
Kira sighed with frustration. "Something tells me that we're going to get a surprise. A big one."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kira's eyes blinked open.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Kira sat up, and then remembered her strange dream. She shook her head.  
  
"Weird," she thought as she stretched. Her movement and noise woke Artamon.  
  
"Whoa," she said. "I just had the strangest dream."  
  
"Me too," said Kira, looking at Artamon quizzically. "Did you dream about meeting a girl who looked like me, was also named Kira, and was from a world with creatures called Pokémon?"  
  
"Yeah," Artamon said, looking at Kira strangely. "How'd ya know?"  
  
"'Cause I had the exact same dream!"  
  
"Whoa," Artamon said, her eyes growing wide. "Weird!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Kira looked around the tent. Kevin was still sleeping, and there was no noise from outside. "Oh well. It was only a dream. Hmmm. I think we're the first ones up. C'mon. Let's go wash up in that river nearby, and then we'll come back and start breakfast."  
  
"Why not wash in the lake?" Artamon suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy?! I like privacy, ya know!"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Kira slipped her sneakers on and grabbed her clothes bag. She unzipped the tent door, crawled out, and then zipped the tent back up after Artamon had come out. The two were in a hurry, so they paid no attention to the scenery that was in front of the tent, and they started for the river that was in the woods behind the camp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ahhh. I feel refreshed." Kira had washed up and gotten dressed, while Artamon had done a few quick dips in the water and then lay on the shore to dry off in the eight o'clock sun. The two were now on their way back to camp.  
  
"So do I," said Artamon, agreeing with Kira's comment. "But the river was farther away than I remembered. And the shape of it seemed different. Oh well. It doesn't matter. Now, what's on the menu for breakfast?"  
  
"Hmmm. I think we'll have bacon, eggs, sausage…"  
  
Suddenly, Kira stopped in mid-sentence. Her jaw dropped and she stared at something in front of her. The two had stepped into the clearing by the lake where they had set up camp.  
  
"What is it?" Artamon asked, not noticing that Kira was staring straight ahead.  
  
Kira didn't answer. She simply kept staring, open-mouthed. Then she slowly raised her right hand and pointed straight ahead. Artamon looked, then gasped.  
  
"What the…" Artamon was speechless.  
  
"I…I don't believe it," Kira said slowly. Suddenly, she bolted to her tent. Ripping the zipper up to open the tent door, she dived inside and started to shake Kevin violently.  
  
"KEVIN! KEVIN, WAKE UP!"  
  
Kevin groaned, rolled over to face the tent wall, and then mumbled sleepily, "Just five more minutes, Mommy."  
  
Kira sighed, exasperated, and then got an idea. With Artamon watching from the doorway, she tore open the bag with the cooking utensils. She grabbed a metal pot and a wooden spoon. Backing halfway out the doorway, and using all her might, she started to bang the bottom of the pot with the spoon.  
  
"GAAAHHH!" Kevin screamed as he bolted upright and covered his ears with his hands.  
  
Kira backed out of the tent, and, still banging away, went to each of the three other tents, shouting, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S AN EMERGENCEY!"  
  
Groaning and mumbling sleepily, all of the Digidestined and Digimon crawled out of their tents.  
  
"What's all the banging about?" Kari asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah! Why'd ya have ta wake us up? I was dreaming about a lake full of catnip and fish," Gatomon said dreamily.  
  
"Speaking of lakes and fish, we could go fishing and have our catch for breakfast," said Gomamon.  
  
"Well, it looks like your fishing plans will have to wait," Kira said breathlessly.  
  
"Why?" asked Palmon.  
  
"Just take a look over there!" Kira cried, pointing behind her. Everyone looked, and then gasped in disbelief.  
  
The lake had disappeared. Simply vanished. In its place stood the ruins of a large stone building.  
  
"Wow," said Wormmon.  
  
"What is it, Yolie?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"I…I don't know," Yolie smattered.  
  
"I do," hissed Gatomon, her voice suddenly filled with anger and hate.  
  
"You do?" questioned Cody.  
  
"Then what is it?" asked Joe.  
  
"Don't you remember?" asked Gatomon, turning to face all the older Digidestined and their Digimon.  
  
"No, we don't," answered Tai.  
  
"Well, I do," Gatomon growled. "These are the ruins of Myotismon's castle!" 


End file.
